


As It Should Be

by khazadspoon



Category: Justice League, The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashpoint (DCU), Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khazadspoon/pseuds/khazadspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of FlashPoint, Barry has to check he's in his own reality. He has to know Hal's okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As It Should Be

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr as a prompt fill. I've tweaked it a bit to fit better but it's pretty much the same.

He’d done it. Everything was back to normal.

He hoped.

There was only one last thing to try. 

When he got up to the apartment, he knocked on the door with his heart pounding in his chest as though it would burst out. Barry swallowed around the lump in his throat as he waited for the response. What if he was wrong? What if Hal wasn’t there? Did he change something permanently? 

What if Hal was still  _de_ -

The door opened. 

"Hey Barry, what’s-" Barry cut his friend off, crushing their mouths together. A broken sob caught in his throat as he held Hal’s jaw with shaking hands. "Barry, hey Barry, what is it?" Hal stroked his hair, his voice taking on a soothing tone.

"I… I tried to-" He paused, he couldn’t find the words. His arms wrapped around Hal's middle. He wanted to anchor himself to that moment, wanted to make sure that Hal wasn't _gone_. "I just needed to know you were safe,” He whispered. Hal stroked his thumb down Barry’s neck, trying to soothe the man. 

"I’m fine buddy, I’m right here," He let Barry hold him in the doorway for a few silent minutes. The beating of Hal's heart and the steady thud of his pulse under Barry's fingers were a blessed relief.

"Can- can I come in?" He looked past the brunet into the messy apartment and felt his pulse slow. Hal was still messy, some things would never change. 

"Come on," Hal pulled him in by the shoulder. "I don’t have much to eat but… You’re welcome to eat some of my leftovers."

Barry laughed around the sobs still threatening to wreck him. “I think I’m alright. Don’t think I’ll be eating any time soon.”

Hal nodded and shot him a small smile. The blond was happy that Hal, for once, wasn’t asking 100 questions about why Barry had turned up at his apartment in the middle of the day without calling first, like he'd usually do. He was quiet, a curious gleam in his eyes, but he stayed quiet even as Barry took his hand and lead him to the bedroom. He said nothing as Barry peeled his shirt from his torso with quiet reverence and pushed his jeans down his hips. 

"I love you," He said quietly, pressing kisses into Hal’s skin. He didn’t say it often, Hal didn’t say it back often either, but it seemed… right. Barry  _needed_  to let Hal know how he felt. The pilot was precious to him, he’d almost lost him. He never wanted to feel that way again. He never wanted to feel that bitter ache in his chest, he didn't want to remember the sight of Hal's eyes losing the light that they always held. Barry wanted to feel Hal's  _life_  in his hands again.

Hal opened him up slowly, one lubed finger at a time, pushing them in and out until Barry was a quivering mess below him. He stroked Barry’s thigh with his free hand, pressed hot open mouthed kisses to his hip as he crooked his fingers and rubbed Barry's prostate.  The blond arched into the touch, hoars cries ripped from his throat. 

_"I’m here_ _,”_  Hal whispered every few minutes. _"I'm here,"_   Softly, slowly, his forearms either side of Barry’s head, he pushed in. The tinge of pain made it all the more real. 

_Hal_ was real. 

He clung to the brunet, tears stinging his eyes as they moved together, the sound of their ragged breaths and the slap of skin on skin filling the room. “Hal,  _Hal_ , god,” He clawed at the man’s back, dragged their bodies as close as he could, because if he let go-

If he let go, Hal would disappear and he’d be  _lost_.

But Hal just shifted above him, wrapped an arm around his shoulders and lifted the blond into his lap. The change in angle shot sparks through his body. Hal groaned into his neck as sweat formed on their skin. 

_"I love you_ , _”_  Hal murmured, lifting his head to look at Barry, and his  _eyes;_ they were so bright Barry thought he’d drown in them. 

They were  _alive_.

Hal’s hand wrapped around his cock, pumped it once, twice, a twist at the head, three times-

As he came, Barry felt the horror of what he’d done melt to the back of his mind. As he covered Hal’s hand in his come, as Hal cried out his name and shuddered his release, Barry felt  _free_. 

He slept in Hal’s bed for the first time that night. He woke wrapped in a body that smelled of leather and ozone and just a hint of old food. For a moment he'd thought that it was all a dream, that when he opened his eyes Hal would be gone and he'd have to start a life without him.

But he was still there.

Hal made him pancakes shaped like bears. Well, they were  _supposed_  to be bears. Hal had never been an amazing cook, but he often tried, it was one of the ways he showed affection. He even gave Barry strawberries and whipped cream to go on top of the small stack. Barry silently thanked him with kisses. 

His mother was still dead, but everything else was normal. Everything else was as it should be.


End file.
